The Corner
The Corner is a 2000 HBO television miniseries based on the book The Corner: A Year in the Life of an Inner-City Neighborhood by David Simon and Ed Burns and adapted for television by Simon and David Mills. The Corner chronicles the life of a family living in poverty amid the open-air drug markets of West Baltimore. Shared cast members with The Wire Family *Angel M. Wainwright plays Fran Boyd as a teenager in flashbacks in The Corner and plays Tywanda in the season 1 The Wire episode "The Pager". Khandi Alexander plays the character as an adult. The real Fran Boyd plays a detox clinic worker and appears as herself in non-fiction segments. *Maria Broom plays Bunchie Boyd in The Corner and Marla Daniels in The Wire. *Clayton LeBouef plays Stanley "Scoogie" Boyd in The Corner and Wendell "Orlando" Blocker in The Wire. The real Stanley Boyd plays Cherry in The Wire. *Cyrus Farmer plays Stevie Boyd in The Corner and Devar Manigault in The Wire. *J. Valenteen Gregg plays WM on The Corner and Moonshot on The Wire. *Antonio D. Charity plays Ricardo "Cardy" McCullough on The Corner and corrections officer Dwight Tilghman on The Wire. *Sheila Gaskins plays Aunt Jackie in The Corner and Mrs Anderson in The Wire. Dope fiends *Clarke Peters plays Fat Curt in The Corner and Lester Freamon in The Wire. *Reg E. Cathey plays Scalio in The Corner and Norman Wilson in The Wire. *Donnell Rawlings plays Bread in The Corner and Damien Lavelle Price ("Day Day") in The Wire. *Duane Chandler Rawlings plays Hungry in The Corner and Hungry Man in The Wire. *Larry Hull plays Will in The Corner and William Gant in The Wire. *R. Emery Bright plays Doug in The Corner and Community Relations Sergeant Richardson in The Wire. *Lance Reddick plays Marvin in The Corner and Cedric Daniels in The Wire. *Benay Berger plays a recovering addict in The Corner and FBI Supervisor Amanda Reese in The Wire. *Bus Howard plays a recovering addict in The Corner and Vernon "Ott" Motley in The Wire. Corner boys *Corey Parker Robinson plays R.C. in The Corner and Leander Sydnor in The Wire. *Neko Parham plays Dinky in The Corner and Troy Wiggins in The Wire. *Eugene R. Little plays Gee Money in The Corner and the landscaping crew chief in The Wire. *Thomas Fraser plays a drug dealer in The Corner and a hospital patient in The Wire. *Travis Jacobs plays Deon in The Corner ''and plays a inmate in ''The Wire ''on season 2. *Manuel Clark plays lil John The Wire season 2 Police *DeAndre McCullough plays a Officer Hurricane and appears as himself in a non-fiction segment in ''The Corner and plays Lamar on The Wire. DeAndre is played by Sean Nelson in The Corner. *Cleo Reginald Pizana plays Officer Stormin in The Corner and Chief of Staff Coleman Parker in The Wire. *Derren Fuentes plays Officer Tucker in The Corner and the SWAT team commander in The Wire. *Bobby J. Brown plays officer Ira Weiner on The Corner and officer Bob Brown in The Wire. Brian O'Neill plays an named Bob Brown in The Corner. *Perry Blackmon plays Officer Sanders in The Corner and Perry in The Wire. *Gary D'Addario plays a desk sergeant in The Corner and Grand Jury Prosecutor Gary DiPasquale on The Wire. *Jay Landsman plays himself in The Corner and Dennis Mello in The Wire. *Michael Ahl played a narcotics officer on both The Corner and The Wire. Others *Fran Boyd played a detox clinic nurse and appears as herself in a non-fiction segment in The Corner and an AIDS clinic nurse on The Wire. Fran is played by Khandi Alexander in The Corner. *George "Blue" Epps plays a shelter worker and appears as himself in a non-fiction segment in The Corner and has a cameo as a patron in Butchie's bar in The Wire. Blue is played by Glenn Plummer in The Corner. *Tyreeka Freamon plays a cashier and appears as herself in a non-fiction segment in The Corner and plays a clerk and the school secretary in The Wire. Toy Connor plays Tyreeka Freamon in The Corner. *Stanley Boyd plays a neighbor in The Corner and Cherry in The Wire. Stanley Boyd is played by Clayton LeBoeuf in The Corner. *Mia Arnice Chambers plays Peaches in The Corner and Squeak in The Wire. *Tootsie Duvall plays Miss Mary in The Corner and Marcia Donnelly in The Wire. *Pete Burris plays a crab worker in The Corner and a judge in The Wire. *Robert F. Colesberry played a judge in The Corner and Detective Ray Cole in The Wire. *David Simon appears uncredited as a plainclothes officer in The Corner and again as a newspaper reporter in The Wire. *Tony Head plays a school principal in The Corner and IAD Major Bobby Reed in The Wire. *Shenia Hatchett plays Shanice in The Corner and guest stars in the fourth season of The Wire. *Robert F. Chew plays a footlocker salesman in The Corner and Proposition Joe in The Wire. *Frederick Strother plays a doctor in The Corner and Odell Watkins in The Wire. *Delaney Williams plays the scale guy in The Corner and Jay Landsman in The Wire. *Dave Trovato plays a construction foreman in The Corner and Lieutenant / Major Cantrell in The Wire. *De'Rodd Hearns plays Ronald on The Corner and Puddin on The Wire. Sylvester Lee Kirk plays De'Rodd in The Corner. *Denise Preddy plays Marzell in The Corner and Miss Ella in The Wire. Miss Ella is played by Tyra Ferrell in The Corner. *Harold Able, Sr. plays a car owner in The Corner and Chess in The Wire. *Dick Stilwell plays a steel worker in The Corner and police commissioner Warren Frazier in the season 1 The Wire episode "The Hunt". *Brian Anthony Wilson plays Lanny in The Corner and has a recurring role as homicide detective Vernon Holley in all 5 seasons of The Wire. *Norris Davis appears in The Corner and plays Vinson in The Wire. *Jeffrey Lorenzo played a child in The Corner and Karim Williams in The Wire. *Chuck Jeffreys played an A-rabber in The Corner and has done stunt work on The Wire. *John Bobby does background work on both series according to IMDb. *William Shipman appears uncredited as a gang member in The Corner and again as a police detective in The Wire. *Chris Clanton was an extra playing basketball at the teams first practice on The Corner (according to his resume) and plays Savino Bratton on The Wire. Shared crew members *David Simon was the creator, head writer and executive producer on both series. *David Mills was Simon's co-writer and an executive producer on The Corner and a writer on the later seasons of The Wire. *Robert F. Colesberry was an executive producer on both series. *Ed Burns was Simon's co-author on the book The Corner: A Year in the Life of an Inner-City Neighborhood and worked as a writer and producer on The Wire. *Nina Kostroff Noble worked as a producer on The Corner and continued that role on The Wire before becoming an executive producer. *Pat Moran was the casting director for The Corner and the Baltimore Casting Director for The Wire. *Vincent Peranio was the production designer on both series. *Frank Ferro worked as a first assistant director on both series. *Anthony Hemingway worked as an assistant director on both series. *Jeffrey Pratt Gordon worked as an assistant property manager on The Corner and as property manager on The Wire. *De'Rodd Hearns worked as a production assistant on both series. Category:Other series Category:Connections